


Как выбраться из Ада: пособие для начинающих

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Спецквест (Божественное) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Corpses, Decapitation, Elements of AU, Gen, Hell, Humor, Loss of Limbs, Rituals, Surreal, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Сюрреалистичное приключение Дейдары и Хидана в Аду!
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Спецквест (Божественное) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Как выбраться из Ада: пособие для начинающих

— Ну и нахера ты своей косой, как елдой, туда-сюда махал, а?! Из-за тебя мы в полной заднице! — во весь голос причитал Дейдара, седьмой час подряд отрывая зубами куски глины от туши перекрученной птицы. Его челюсти неприятно сводило от усталости, но он героически продолжал жевать, извергая изо рта готовую белую смесь вперемешку с самыми грязными ругательствами, которые только мог припомнить еще со времен службы в корпусе.

— Да пошел ты нахер, сраный пироман! Я тут единственный, кто хоть что-то предлагает! — рявкнул в ответ Хидан. Его голос, искаженный стенами глубокой ямы, звучал еще более нагло, чем обычно. Коса с трудом раскалывала сухую породу, так что раскопки проходили в атмосфере постоянно растущего напряжения.

Оба были в ярости от столь позорного провала, и каждый надеялся, что последняя экспериментальная бомба сделает свое дело и откроет им путь вниз — подальше от выжженной пустоши и отупляющей скуки. Больше податься было некуда. Не осталось даже этих забавных слабеньких шиноби, которым тоже не посчастливилось оказаться в этой адской пустыне. Сколько времени они провели здесь? Неделю, месяц или, может, год? Ясно было только одно: каждая из многочисленных попыток выбраться отсюда закончилась полным провалом. Нужно было идти ва-банк.

— Смотрите, какой умный, предлагает он! Тут мало предложить, главное — удачно провернуть! А с этим у тебя больша-а-я беда! — намеренно растягивая слова, съязвил Дейдара.

Вы только гляньте! Что он себе позволяет?! Этот мелкий говнюк спихнул на него самую тупую работу, а сам еле шевелится! Да еще и хамит! Непростительно! 

«Если задумка не сработает, распну его во славу культа!» — решил про себя Хидан, расчетливо прикидывая, что уж за такую-то жертву господин Джашин воздаст ему по полной программе.

— Проверять планы надо, прежде чем косы в адское небо метать! Проверять, понимаешь?! Половина глины сгорела, чтоб тебя! — никак не унимался Дейдара.

— Ничего-о, ты нам еще соплей нажуешь! У тебя вон — целых три оральных отверстия! И все рабочие! Жри — не хочу! — почти взвизгивая ответил Хидан.

— Отверстия у тебя в штанах, зомбарь! А у меня прекрасные ротовые полости! И не с чем тут работать, черепки одни кругом. Разве не видишь?! Так что больше никаких соплей не будет — кончились! Последняя пригодная порция осталась! — Возмущенный Дейдара принялся опять набивать свои рты глиной, искренне надеясь, что за все здешние страдания их ждет как минимум по паре ящиков холодного крепкого пива.

Гордо закинув косу на плечо, Хидан вскарабкался наверх и очутился прямо за спиной у Дейдары . Тот раздраженно замычал, всем видом показывая, что нехрен стоять у него над душой и палить творческий процесс. Но Хидана это ни капельки не смутило. Он воткнул рукоять в сухую расщелину, оперся на нее плечом и продолжил наблюдать за финальной стадией бомбоформирования с лицом самого токсичного мудака тысячелетия.

Терпеть пришлось не долго — все было почти готово, и оставалась лишь пара штрихов. Дейдара удвоил усилия в надежде поскорее провалиться под землю. Его новая взрывная крошка подавала большие надежды. И если учесть, что бомба лепилась из говна и палок, то, пожалуй, она была его третьим по счету величайшим произведением!

Готовую взрывчатку на дно ямы пришлось закладывать обоюдными усилиями. Наладить спуск удалось за пару минут, но это нисколько не укрепляло командный дух.

— Так, шлангом вот здесь обмотай... Аккуратно! Теперь спускаем... — Дейдара руководил процессом, стараясь синхронизировать движения и не обращать внимания на монотонные причитания Хидана о богомерзкой работе, не достойной столь великого служителя культа. Впрочем, словесная экзекуция не продлилась долго. Бомба была установлена в нужное положение.

— Смотри, вон там, справа от нас ров большой еще с прошлых боев остался! Расстояние приличное, взрыв нас не заденет, по крайней мере не должен. — Дейдара сощурил глаза, приглядываясь к ландшафту. Ни скал, ни валунов в округе не было, так что оставалось только залечь на дно окопа.

— А если и заденет, то какая разница, все равно же не помрем! По крайней мере я! — самодовольно заявил Хидан. Излучаемая им уверенность с лихвой перекрывала ужасно помятый вид, вызывая у Дейдары одновременно зависть и желание оторвать придурку башку. Партнерство с этим тупым сектантом делало его пребывание в аду особенно невыносимым, хотя... В какой-то степени это даже веселило.

Прогулка до укрытия под палящим солнцем не располагала к разговорам, поэтому наемники погрузились в свои мысли. И пока Дейдара размышлял, за что ему такое дурацкое наказание, Хидан пытался понять, чего же от него хочет этот чертов господин Джашин. Вместо положенной награды за земные труды его закинули сюда без единой подсказки в компании хамоватого говнюка! Это была какая-то ошибка! Совсем не по канону культа!

— Ну и чего ты там стоишь, лезь ко мне, не тормози! — Дейдара ухмыльнулся и легонько похлопал по пыльной горячей земле, будто подзывая к себе собачку. Обалдевший от наглости Хидан покраснел и выкатил глаза.

— Какого дьявола ты тут командуешь?! Главным себя вообразил, ха-а-а?! Я тут вкалываю как проклятый! Котлован размером с хер Джашина выдолбил! Думаешь, легко?! Нужно было прямо там тебя закопать! Заживо! — заревел не на шутку взбешенный Хидан.

— Прекрати орать! Иди вон еще что-нибудь выкопай! Это единственное, что у тебя хорошо получается!

— Что ты сказал?!

— Моя бомба в этой жалкой яме не нуждается! Она и так все разнесет!

— Тогда нахрена ты просил ее копать?!

— А что, я один тут должен работать?! Нефиг было без дела торчать! Всю душу бы мне отстоял, сектант!

— Ах ты злобный рукожоп! — Праведный гнев накрыл Хидана с головой. Он взревел пуще прежнего и приготовился четвертовать Дейдару, но тот оказался быстрее.

— Кац!

На мгновение Хидану показалось, что время остановилось и взрывная волна завязла в густом горячем мареве, но уже через миг чудовищный удар разрушил мираж и с размаху вышиб ему все мозги. По крайней мере, что-то теплое и густое хлынуло из носа. Но это ерунда, ему не о чем переживать, он же бессмертный! Хотя… Если подумать, как теперь Джашину молиться-то без мозгов?! Мысли начинали потихоньку ускользать. Под ногами больше не было опоры... Чертов Дейдара, чертова бомба! Все опять пошло наперекосяк!

Сухая корка земли продолжала раскалываться и падать, как старая штукатурка с потолка, утягивая вниз пыль, кости и тех, кто еще не успел обратиться в прах.

Чудом не погребенные заживо напарники ошеломленно пялились на только что образовавшуюся дыру в потолке. А, если быть точнее, в огромном земляном куполе, раскинувшемся над ними. Его поверхность была так высоко, что гигантская пробоина казалась такой же же небольшой, как и солнце снаружи.

— Ты сказал, нас не заденет... И что?! Тоже ничего не провернулось, гордый ты наш говнюк? — еле выдавил из себя Хидан.

— Так надо было лезть в окоп, а не с косой на людей кидаться! — ответил Дейдара, удивляясь, что у него все еще есть ноги, и пытаясь сесть поудобнее.

— А смысл, если и окоп тоже снесло? Налепил всякой херни, а теперь оправдываешься! — Хидан стоял на четвереньках. Его кренило то в одну, то в другую сторону, но равновесие понемногу восстанавливалось. Поразительно, что упав с такой высоты, никто из них не превратился в мешок с костями. Чудо да и только!

Стены этой грандиозной каверны не были сухими и безжизненными, как земля на поверхности. Они состояли из красной сырой глины, внутри которой виднелись хаотичные вкрапления каких-то горных пород, а так же как попало торчавшие куски каменных плит.

— Ты посмотри! Похоже на багровое небо, и пробоина как луна. Величие, достойное господина Джашина! — воскликнул Хидан, удивленный подземной красотой.

— Тут жилы внутри породы. Похоже на кровеносную систему. Энергия течет в разные стороны, и тоннели повсюду, — добавил Дейдара, приглядываясь к влажным стенам, испещренным еле заметной сеткой светящихся нитей.

— Я думаю, нам туда! — Хидан показал на самый темный и узкий проход из всех.

— Ну и чем ты там думаешь?! У тебя все мозги из носа вытекли! Последняя извилина из ноздри торчит! — Дейдара некультурно ткнул пальцем прямо Хидану в нос.  
— Ничего у меня не вытекло, тупой ты хрен с горы! Еще куча извилин осталась! Голова во-о-он какая тяжелая! Не то, что у некоторых! — демонстративно помотал головой Хидан, неловко заваливаясь на бок. Дейдара закатил глаза и снова огляделся.

Ни один из туннелей не выглядел привлекательным и безопасным. Но тут стены задрожали и стало совсем не до этого. Акацки замерли, пытаясь понять, не рушится ли огромный купол над ними. Вот тогда им точно несдобровать! Но через миг все утихло.

Раздраженный Хидан опять обрел равновесие и возвел глаза к фальшивому небу, сделав глубокий вдох.

— Джашин, да чтоб тебя! Ты вообще Бог или кто?! Я тебе столько жертв принес! Так веди же нас! Укажи верный путь!

Послышался звонкий треск, и сверху посыпались камни. Хидан в ужасе попятился назад, но споткнулся о глыбу и рухнул прямо на спину. Он попытался встать, но что-то очень тяжелое свалилось ему на шею сверху, разрывая плоть и кроша позвонки, отрывая его многострадальную голову в который раз. Она взмыла в воздух, как выбитая из бутылки пробка, громко матерясь и оставляя за собой кровавые брызги, и приземлилась метрах в пяти от своего обездвиженного тела, бодро покатившись в сторону одного из проходов. Дейдара изумленно наблюдал за происходящим, краем сознания отмечая, что башку чудесным образом отбросило именно к тому туннелю, на который и указал Хидан. Камни и глина прекратили сыпаться с потолка, и затихло все, кроме ошалевшей Хидановой головы, застрявшей между камней у самого прохода. Она валялась в липкой грязной луже и непрерывно извергала из себя проклятия.

— Ну и чего ты там застыл, черт тебя подери?! Тащи сюда свой зад! И про мой не забудь! Джашин указал нам путь! — Хидан изо всех сил выпучил глаза, указывая на туннель, рядом с которым частично оказался. Но, несмотря на недовольный голос, внимание Дейдары было обращено на тяжелый плоский камень, который так внезапно исполнил роль гильотины.

— Погоди! Тебе башку оторвала каменная табличка! На ней что-то есть! — Дейдара подошел к неподвижному телу и склонился над застрявшей в глиняном полу плиткой, пытаясь разобрать что именно на ней изображено.

— Ха-а-а?! Тащи, говорю, все сюда! Я сам посмотрю! Джашин ниспослал нам откровение! — раздраженно сказал Хидан, пытаясь скосить глаза настолько, чтобы рассмотреть упавшую табличку.  
Дейдара устало разогнулся, глянул на товарищескую башку и таки пошел ее подбирать, пока ворчание не сделалось невыносимым.

— Аккуратнее, бля! А то Джашин тебя покарает! — скривил лицо Хидан, когда его голова оказалась в не слишком нежных руках Дейдары.

— Судя по всему, ко мне у Джашина никаких претензий! В отличие от тебя! — парировал Дейдара, на всякий случай поглядывая наверх. А то мало ли!

— Ты не понимаешь, тут совсем другое! Это мученическая жертва ради спасения! Мне обязательно за это воздастся! — Хидан возмущенно сдул с носа выбившиеся пряди волос и многозначительно изогнул брови в ожидании новой перепалки. Но Дейдара больше ничего не сказал. Подойдя к месту обезглавливания, он поднес голову Хидана поближе к сомнительному артефакту и сам принялся изучать грубо вырезанные рисунки и надписи на незнакомом языке.

— Это описание ритуала! Круглый зал, ворота, огромные весы, хм… Похоже, господин Джашин дает нам шанс выбраться! — воскликнул Хидан, нависая прямо над собственной грудью, что, похоже, нисколько его не смущало.

— Только с чего ты взял, что эти врата ведут обратно в мир живых? — озадаченно спросил Дейдара.

— Это очевидно! Смотри, через открытые врата проникает живительный свет, и за ними сияет лик богини Солнца!

— По-моему, это больше похоже на диско-шар, чем на лик, — Дейдара с подозрением рассматривал резные рельефы. Но все было настолько затерто, что вряд ли можно было сказать точно, чем являлся небольшой круг над вратами.

— Не богохульствуй мне тут! Письмена я разобрать не смогу, но все и так хорошо понятно! На одной чаше весов — божественная мера, на второй — наша жертва. Чтобы завершить ритуал, нужно сделать подношения из собственной крови и оросить ей основанию весов. И если мера и жертва уравновесятся, то мы сможем пройти!

Дейдара устроил голову Хидана на сгибе локтя и второй рукой приподнял его тело, положив себе на плечо. Тот наблюдал за неловким процессом с легкой усмешкой, но подколоть не пытался, что было удивительно. Наконец, Дейдара выпрямился и уже направился к тоннелю, но его остановил крайне недовольный голос Хидана:

— Стой, а как же плита?! С собой взять надо, вдруг тоже понадобится! Откровение как-никак!

— Ты что, издеваешься?! Она огромная! — тут же вскипел Дейдара, чуть не уронив наглую башку на землю.

— Ну и что с того? Если свод обвалится, и табличка все же понадобится в ритуале, мы вообще никуда не попадем! И вместо долбанной пустыни будем в катакомбах куковать!

— Да как я ее потащу?! Такую подмышку не сунешь! — пытался отвертеться Дейдара. Но страх застрять тут навечно и помереть со скуки заставил его подавить это желание в зародыше.

— Ну так нажуй себе коня-тяжеловоза! Здесь полно глины!

— Не хочу всякую гадость в рот брать! — скривился Дейдара, представляя, сколько в этой глине примесей и мелких острых камней. После такой «трапезы» и хороший ниндзя-медик не поможет!

— Ха?! Тогда возьми шланг от моей косы и примотай плиту к спине! Все-то нужно объяснять! — мученически закатил глаза Хидан.

Дейдара медленно выдохнул через нос, сложил тело и башку напарника рядом с плитой, а затем направился вытаскивать косу из-под завала. Спустя пару минут шланг уже лежал у таблички, и Дейдара пытался сообразить, как бы примотать громоздкое откровение поудобней. Хидан благоразумно молча, изучая поблескивающий потолок, пока его голова снова не оказалась на сгибе локтя.

***

Каждый шаг давался Дейдаре с огромным трудом. Рельефная каменная плита натерла спину даже сквозь плотный плащ, а жесткий шланг отдавил плечи и до боли перетянул согнутую под непривычной тяжестью грудную клетку. Его ступни то и дело увязали в размякшей глине, а руки затекли от постоянного напряжения. В конце концов Дейдара остановился, небрежно скинул на землю обе части Хидана и освободил пострадавшую спину от непосильной ноши. Даже сама мысль о том, чтобы опять взвалить все на себя и переться хрен знает сколько сквозь узкий темный туннель, действовала на Дейдару угнетающе. А идея попробовать подозрительную глину на зубок ради создания помощника казалась все более привлекательной.

— Что, совсем раскис? — без капли иронии спросил Хидан.

— Уж лучше попробую носильщика слепить, чем дальше попрусь с этой шершавой дурой на спине. Здесь глина стала мягче, может что получится, — вяло ответил Дейдара, прощупывая стены в поисках места почище.

Страдальчески морщась, он откусывал небольшие куски ртами на ладонях и тщательно пережевывал, выплевывая редкие, но очень острые камешки. На вкус это было не так отвратительно, как он думал, но в глине явно присутствовали какие-то гнилостные органические вкрапления. Дейдара изо всех сил старался не думать об этом.

— А что в рот не возьмешь? — не удержался и саркастически уточнил Хидан, разглядывая сосредоточенное лицо Дейдары.

— Сейчас тебе напихаю!

— А смысл?! Глотка-то дырявая!

Дейдара медленно перевел взгляд с головы мерзкого ублюдка на его неподвижное туловище.

— Зато у нее вторая половина есть. Такая вместительная труба простаивает — непорядок, — крайне едко ответил Дейдара.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, я пошутил! Чего так злиться? Лучше поскорее лепи, что ты там задумал, и потащимся дальше! — на всякий случай сменил тон Хидан, надеясь, что господин Джашин скоро прикрутит его голову обратно. До чего ж неудобно быть обезглавленным!

Дейдара отошел немного в сторону и вытянул руки перед собой. Рты на ладонях открылись и начали извергать потоки красной тягучей смеси, формируя среднего размера существо, похожее на коня с мускулистыми ногами и широкой спиной. Оно тряслось и качалось взад-вперед, пока глина окончательно не застыла. И тут конь внезапно поднялся на дыбы и со всей дури ударил головой о стену. Дейдара резко попятился назад и, поскользнувшись, упал прямо на каменную плиту, которая окончательно добила его и без того несчастную спину. Конь продолжал с остервенением долбиться в стену, пока она не обрушилась, не выдержав чудовищного натиска.

Все вокруг заволокло едкой розоватой пылью, забивающей глаза и ноздри, а из пробитой дыры полился тусклый оранжевый свет. Глиняное чудище галопом влетело в проделанный разлом и скрылось из виду. Акацки не сразу поняли, что произошло. Никто из них не ожидал такого разрушительного эффекта. Некоторое время они молча пялились на пробоину, а потом Хидан стряхнул с себя замешательство и наконец заговорил.

— Отличная работа, бракодел! Что в следующий раз? Твой гомункул нас по стенке раскатает и сожрет?!

— Ты же сам предлагал попробовать! Вот я и попробовал! Ну не подходит местная глина для моей работы! Я тут при чем?! — с обидой в голосе ответил Дейдара, ужасно жалея, что в такой огромной подземной пещере нет достойных материалов. Насколько все могло стать проще, если бы он опять смог создавать бомбы и полезных големов!

— Давай, шевелись! Чего расселся? Тащи нас теперь в эту дыру! Все равно впереди потолок обвалился, — визгливо потребовал Хидан, усиленно смаргивая противную пыль.

Дейдара обалдел от такой наглости, но не плюнул и не стал спорить с пустоголовым. Он встал с таблички и подобрал шланг, но на этот раз не стал привязывать камень к спине. Он обмотал самодельный трос вокруг бедер и волоком потащил плиту по полу, как на буксире, по пути подобрав Хидана.

Когда, наконец, Дейдара дополз до прохода, то с удивлением узнал в большом круглом помещении напротив тот самый ритуальный зал из рисунков на табличке. Хидан присвистнул. Зал и вправду выглядела грандиозно, несмотря на полный упадок и обветшание.

В самом центре стояли огромные весы с ржавыми глубокими чашами, которые держались на поросшем какой-то мясистой дрянью темном монументе, украшенном грубыми угловатыми барельефами. Они изображали кусающих друг друга хтонических чудовищ, оплетающих огромную светящуюся глыбу своими хвостами.

Прямо за весами находились врата, которые, согласно табличке, разделяли мир живых и мир мертвых. Как и все в этом зале, они были заляпаны красной липкой жижей, так что было невозможно разобрать, какой сюжет скрывали в себе богатые узоры, покрывающие ворота от пола до потолка.

Слева от них стена была завешана тяжелой красной тканью, которая выглядела куда свежее, чем остальные предметы в комнате, но тоже была во влажных подтеках и, кажется, плотно прилипла к поверхности. На противоположной стене находился высокий алтарь, во главе которого стояла гигантская плита, так же, как и табличка, исписанная непонятными символами и сюрреалистическими рисунками.

Дейдара во все глаза пялился на удивительные предметы интерьера, но когда он поднял взгляд на высокий потолок, то обомлел от ужаса и отвращения. В темноте, прямо над одной из чаш, висел мясистый округлый нарост, покрытый красной слизью и больше похожий на жировой свищ, чем на часть горной породы. Как раз от него по всему потолку и распространялась тягучая гадость, которая медленно стекала по стенам и, в конце концов, застывала на полу. Там же, чуть правее нароста, красовалась большая дыра с неровными краями, из которой потихоньку сыпались мелкие камни. Вероятно, ее только что пробил взбесившийся конь. Дейдара сглотнул, надеясь, что больше они его никогда не увидят.

Повсюду вокруг валялись кости и полуразложившиеся трупы, заляпанные все той же мерзкой субстанцией. В воздухе витал невыносимый запах мертвечины. Дейдару чуть не вывернуло наизнанку. Теперь стало понятно, что за странный привкус был у здешней глины. Хидан чувств Дейдары совершенно не разделял.

— Смотри-ка! И жертвы на месте! Господин Джашин так добр ко мне! — радостно крикнул Хидан, гордо ухмыляясь и глядя на Дейдару с выражением лица в стиле «Ну я же говорил!». Он был страшно доволен, и, судя по всему, чувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Дейдара нахмурился и сделал вид, будто ничего не слышит. Он отвязал буксирующий шланг от бедер и уже бодрее направился к алтарю, чтобы подготовить двойное кровавое подношение и поскорее избавиться от компании этой тупой говорящей головы.

— Нет! Сначала положил пару трупов в левую чашу! Кровь сделаешь потом! — неожиданно строго сказал Хидан.

Дейдара закатил глаза, а затем, небрежно скинув с себя вредного зомбаря, поперся доставать трупы из застывшей слизи. Подавив отвращение, он подошел к ближайшему мертвецу, снял свой плащ и, обмотав им руки, принялся оттаскивать тело в сторону левой чаши. Закинув одну жертву внутрь, Дейдара проделал то же самое со второй, только в этот раз выбрав более мясистую. Чтоб наверняка.

— Вот так! А теперь иди к алтарю и меня прихвати! Смешай нашу кровь вон с теми благовониями! Только в том порядке, как они расставлены, слева направо! Шевели булками! — продолжил командовать Хидан, несмотря на свое неудобное положение и впившиеся в щеку теплые камешки.

— Когда выберемся отсюда, я, пожалуй, прибью тебя! Ты просто невыносим! — огрызнулся Дейдара. Он вовсе не хотел быть мальчиком на побегушках, но выбирать не приходилось. Вновь подобрав напарника, Дейдара подошел к алтарю и положил голову так, чтобы Хидан мог видеть каждое ритуальное действие, а затем приступил к приготовлению.

Подношение оказалось не очень сложным в приготовлении, но Хидан все равно ревностно следил за тем, чтобы Дейдара ненароком ничего не перепутал. Поочереди налив благовония в ржавую чашу, Дейдара взял ритуальный нож и сделал небольшой, но глубокий надрез на тыльной стороне ладони. Пришлось подождать, чтобы вытекло достаточное по мнению Хидана количество крови.

— Ну вот и все. Теперь моя очередь! Можешь сцедить кровь из моей шеи или сделать надрез на руке, — предложил нехитрый выбор Хидан. С сомнением оглядев его сплющенную рваную шею, Дейдара все-таки решил порезать руку, а не ковыряться в том, что и без того сильно пострадало. Кровь выливалась из нее гораздо медленнее, так что ожидание вновь затянулось. Но когда все приготовления были завершены, Дейдара с головой Хидана подмышкой и полной ритуальной чашей подошел к весам и встал прямо напротив светящегося монумента.

— Давай, облить камень нужно разом! Должно сработать! — дал указание Хидан, напряженно вглядываясь в барельефы. И Дейдара выполнил все в точности так, как ему сказали. Но ничего не произошло. Весы не пришли в равновесие. Постояв около них еще какое-то время, Дейдара многозначительно скосил глаза на Хидана.

— Срань господня! Неужели двух мертвецов недостаточно! — наконец оживился Хидан.

— И что нам теперь делать?! — раздраженно спросил Дейдара. Хидан резко скривил лицо.

— Что, что?! Доложить в чашу еще трупов!

— Так если опять не сработает?!

— Значит, снова увеличим число жертв!

— Подожди! Вдруг ты неправильно понял описание ритуала? Нужно еще раз взглянуть на табличку! — предложил Дейдара, указывая на камень с инструкцией. Интеллектуальные способности его напарника не внушали ему доверия.

— В этом нет необходимости, я все прекрасно запомнил!

— Тогда нахрена я эту глыбу вообще сюда тащил?!

— А нахрена я тогда ту дурацкую яму копал?! Ты еще легко отделался! Надо было заставить тебя десять камней переть! Считай, это твоя расплата за грехи! Так что, будь добр, заткнись и положи в чашу еще три тела! Да покрепче! — злобно заорал Хидан, щедро орошая лицо и грудь Дейдары слюной.

— Ну хорошо, скотина, сейчас тебе будет труп покрепче! — с этими словами Дейдара схватил орущую голову за волосы и со всей дури закинул ее к первым жертвенным мертвецам. В пять прыжков оказавшись у алтаря, он за грудки стащил с него тело Хидана и потащил к весам, уже нисколько не брезгуя и цепляя по пути все подвернувшиеся под руку трупы. Хидан непрерывно выкрикивал гневные оскорбления и проклятия, но Дейдара даже не слушал. Он вернулся обратно к алтарю и принялся готовить новую порцию подношений.

Вдруг откуда-то сбоку раздался оглушительный грохот и земля заходила ходуном под ногами. Взбесившийся конь проломил стену совсем рядом с предыдущей дырой, и на полном ходу врезался башкой в светящийся каменный монумент. Что-то сверху звонко хрустнуло. Дейдара резко развернулся обратно к алтарю и, будто в замедленной съемке, увидел, как отколовшийся кусок плиты падает прямо ему на предплечье. Больно почему-то не было, но он почувствовал, как легко дробятся суставы и рвутся мышцы, сминаемые огромной каменной массой.

Дейдара отлетел от алтаря и упал на спину, сильно ударившись затылком. Мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Повсюду витала знакомая розовая пыль, поблескивая в оранжевом свете искривленного монумента. Чаши весов раскачивались, как лодки в шторм, выбрасывая тщательно собранные Дейдарой трупы. Они исполняли невероятные акробатические кульбиты в воздухе, щедро разбрасывая куски собственной плоти на многие метры вокруг.

Истошно визжащая башка Хидана взмыла выше всех остальных и едва не уткнулась носом в липкий потолок. Рухнув на пол, она отскочила и покатилась прямо к лежащему на боку, трясущемуся коню. Его морда была полностью расплющена, а шея пузырилась и вибрировала с такой силой, будто желала как можно скорее извергнуть из себя новую башку. Почуяв рядом с собой живое существо, изуродованный голем вытянул остатки своей шеи и накрепко присосался к голове Хидана, надевая ее так же просто, как надевают шляпу.

Хидан уже даже не вопил. Он пытался оторваться от чудовищного куска глины, но единственное, что у него получалось — это нелепо мотаться из стороны в сторону. Конь перестал компульсивно дергаться и начал быстро перебирать конечностями, пытаясь подняться.

— Да чтоб тебя! Отпусти! — безуспешно взывал к голему Хидан.

Конь встал на ноги и понесся прямо на закрытые ворота, будто хотел пробить их насквозь своей новой человеческой башкой. Хидан с таким раскладом был не согласен и старался как можно сильнее наклонить голову в сторону, будто натягивая невидимые вожжи и пытаясь изменить траекторию движения.

— Что ты там валяешься, скотина! Твое творение мне череп сейчас раскроит! — Едва не врезавшись в ворота зло выкрикнул Хидан. Он пытаясь растормошить Дейдару, который до сих пор валялся на спине в позе звездочки. Голем встал на дыбы в полуметре от гигантской кованной створки, а затем запрыгнул на нее и диким галопом поскакал по стене. Хидан все еще пытался управлять чудовищем, наклоняя голову то вправо, то влево, но это едва работало.

Конь на полной скорости вылетел на потолок и, несмотря на все старания его невольного всадника, с омерзительным хлюпающим звуком протаранил нарост над весами. Огромный липкий свищ задрожал и промялся, как кусок свежего мяса, а затем отвалился от потолка, падая прямо в левую чашу и заполняя весь ее объем.

— Кха-кха-кха! — Хидан отплевывался от вонючей красной слизи, которая плотно набилась в рот и ноздри. Конь продолжал неуправляемо галопировать по потолку и стенам зала, разбрызгивая во все стороны налипшую на него субстанцию.

Дейдара наблюдал за вакханалией в полном отупении, не пытаясь ничего придумать или хотя бы встать на ноги. Вдруг он почувствовал, как земля опять задрожала, но уже по-другому. Он повернул голову к воротам и увидел, как с них сыпятся засохшие наросты. Сквозь щель между створками пробивался яркий сиреневый свет и доносилась музыка, настолько громкая, что стало больно ушам. Врата открылись на четверть и Дейдара с изумлением увидел, что за ними на потолке еще более грандиозного зала раскручивается модный сверкающий диско-шар.

Хидан еле сумел разлепить глаза. Их безбожно щипало от слизи, но зрение не пропало. Он увидел полураскрытые ворота и пришел в восторг, несмотря на то, что его неудобное положение мало располагало к радости. У них получилось! Господин Джашин даровал им свободу! Но его радостные мысли улетучились в тот же миг, когда он разглядел на одной из внутренних створок зеркальные полки, заставленные разномастными бутылками и стаканами, в которых красиво преломлялись яркие разноцветные блики. Там же за барной стойкой виднелся темный двухметровый мужик, раскладывающийся полотенца по внутренним ящикам. Он явно не обращал внимания на то, что его рабочее место сильно видоизменилось. А потом Хидан вдруг понял, что предположение Дейдары насчет лика богини Солнца полностью сбылось.

— Бля, реально диско-шар! — отчаянно заорал Хидан. Бракованный конь опять сменил направление и стремительно побежал к открывшимся воротам, целясь прямо в спину огромного мужика. Казалось, он даже не почувствовал опасность и продолжал как ни в чем не бывало возиться с полотенцами.

Одуревший голем уже почти добрался до цели, как внезапно мужик развернулся и играючи поймал чудовище захватом подмышкой.

— Что вы тут делаете, ребятки? Конями балуетесь? — спросил мужик, обаятельно скаля свои острые зубы. Голем бешено бился в его руках, но никак не мог освободиться. Хидан повернул голову насколько мог и уставился на черно-белую спину своего могучего пленителя, больше похожего на титана, чем на человека.

Дейдара собрался и из последних сил поднялся на ноги, с трудом держа равновесие.

— А ты вообще кто?! — удивленно спросил Хидан.

— Я Джашин! А вы кто? Скажу сразу: бухло со скидкой у нас только по пятницам!

— Какое еще бухло, сволочь?! Я столько тебе молился, всю душу вывернул! А ты даже не приветствуешь меня?!

— Чувак, ты мне молился? А зачем? — Джашин непонимающе уставился на служителя, а затем подхватил коня как игрушку и широким шагом направился к весам, рядом с которыми лежало родное тело Хидана. Дейдара с осторожностью наблюдал за происходящим.

— Так ты ж всемогущий Темный Бог! Вершитель судеб! Я тебе жертвы приносил, а ты и не заметил?! — не унимался обиженный Хидан.

— Да ты что, болезный? Я тут барменом подрабатываю! Между прочим, уже тысячу лет как — экономический кризис в Аду! Сусаноо так вообще в соседнем баре стриптизом перебивается, бедняга! Кстати, а как вы эту древнюю рухлядь открыли? Она со времен моей прабабки не работает. Мы этот зал на ремонт давно закрыли. Все кровяными паразитами обросло! Руки до него не дошли еще! — Джашин еще сильнее зажал шею голема, а затем резко оторвал от нее чужеродную башку. Хидан вскрикнул, но больше от неожиданности. Теперь его голова опять была на свободе!

— Мы проводили ритуал, чтобы выбраться обратно в мир живых. Вон там каменная табличка с инструкцией, мы по ней все делали! — подал голос Дейдара, на всякий случай сохраняя приличную дистанцию между собой и черно-белым титаном.

— Бедолаги! Никакого мира живых тут и в помине нет! И вообще, там за шторкой нормальный проход есть. Мы его тканью прикрыли, чтобы слизью не заляпало!

Дейдара бросил растерянный взгляд на тяжелую красную ткань и еле сдержался, чтобы не отбить себе лоб ладонью. Они даже не додумались проверить что за ней! Тем временем Джашин плотно приложил голову Хидана к его развороченной шее, и магическим образом все тут же срослось.

— Угоститесь водочкой за счет заведения? А то вид у вас измученный, — великодушно предложил бармен, указывая на открытую бутылку на барной стойке. Акацки переглянулись и дружно ответили:

— Угостимся!


End file.
